mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Kahn
Dark Kahn is a boss from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He debuted as the main antagonist of Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe and is the game's sole original character (as the fusion of Shao Kahn and Darkseid), serving as the final boss. Creation of Dark Kahn Darkseid and his Parademons were defeated by Superman. Darkseid tried to escape by using a dimensional boom tube, but Superman used his heat vision and disrupted the boom tube, causing it to explode, with Darkseid in it. Superman thought that Darkseid was killed. However, Darkseid didn't die; instead he merged with Shao Kahn and they became Dark Kahn. After Shao Kahn was humiliated by his defeat at the hands of Raiden, he attempted to escape through one of his portals. But Raiden shot Shao with a bolt of lightning causing the portal to explode, with Shao Kahn inside it. Raiden thought that Shao Kahn was killed. However, Shao Kahn didn't die: instead he merged with Darkseid and they became Dark Kahn. Merging of the Worlds When the Darkseid and Shao Kahn merged together, this also caused the Earth, and Outworld to merge. Besides this, other negative events occurred as well. Some include; powers of certain heroes and villains began to flux, and they all started to have uncontrollable rage. Eventually both the Mortal Kombat and DC Universe characters found out what was the cause of the merging and their uncontrollable rage; a new entity named Dark Kahn, which is the dark form of Darkseid and Shao Kahn. They also found out that the merging happened shortly after Superman "killed" Darkseid, and Raiden "killed" Shao Kahn. They also knew that in order to put everything back to normal, enemies and allies would have to team up and confront Dark Kahn. However, the Mortal Kombat characters didn't know that the DC characters wanted to defeat Dark Kahn and brig everything back to normal, and vise-versa with the DC Universe characters with the Mortal Kombat characters. Info For the entirety of the storyline, Dark Kahn hides within the merging of Apokolips and Outworld, influencing the DC superheroes, villains and kombatants to fight amongst one another to further fuel the chaos. Dark Kahn does not appear until the final chapter of both sides where he has lured all participants to fight amongst one another until Shang Tsung, Raiden, Superman and Batman are left standing from the midst. The God of Thunder and the Man of Steel chase him to his tower, which has become a merger of Shao Kahn's Palace and Darkseid's Palace where he tricks them into fighting each other. Eventually, the two are able to break free from his influence and channel his own rage against him, causing his destruction, and Shao Kahn and Darkseid to exist separately (although in each others universe, with a temporary loss of powers). The kombatants deal with Darkseid and send him to the Never Never Land while Shao Kahn becomes trapped in a fragmented Phantom Zone. Trivia *Dark Kahn is one of the three most powerful beings in Mortal Kombat universe, alongside Onaga and Blaze. *The fusion between the two titans (Shao Kahn and Darkseid) is proof enough how strong he is, being able to merge the two universes by itself and controlling the Rage that has been poisoning the warriors and heroes. He could only be defeated and destroyed by the combined might of Raiden and Superman. Gallery Dark_Kahn_pissed.png|Dork Kahn is pissed. Dark_Kahn_standing.jpg|Dark Kahn with arms spread. Dark_Kahn.jpg|Merged Earth and Outworld behind Dark Kahn. Darkseid.jpg|Darkseid. First side of Dark Kahn. Shao_Kahn_art.jpg|Shao Kahn, second part of the merge. Dark Khan.png|Dark Khan standing. Category:MK Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Non Humans Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Misanthropes Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Dictator Category:Wikia's most evil Mass Murderers Category:Giants Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters